


Redheads

by cheesydork (8rocks)



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Background - Freeform, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, young Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8rocks/pseuds/cheesydork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Grady, nerdy high school student extraordinaire, tells his first girlfriend what he wants to do when he gets out of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redheads

“You know, I think I wanna work with dinosaurs after I’m done with school.”

“Owen, no offense, but that’s nerdy as fuck.”

“Fuck you, dinosaurs are cool.”

And that is how Owen Sheldon Grady lost his first girlfriend, much to the chagrin of his mother. She frowned and furred her brows as Gia Smith stomped out the front door, her jacket and scarf trailing behind her. 

“Oh, and here’s your fuckin’ beanie,” Gia grumbled and threw the brown bit of fabric back, hitting Owen’s mom in the back of the head.

Lana waited for a little while before Owen came out of his room for a soda.

He didn’t say anything for a while. Then, he exploded.

“She thought dinosaurs weren’t cool. She literally asked me what I wanted to do with my life and when she answered, she told me it was the nerdiest shit she had ever heard. Who the hell doesn’t think dinosaurs are cool? Velociraptors are the coolest freaking things. Studies show they can bond with humans, and don’t even get me started on Triceratopses. I know people died or whatever in the last park, but that doesn’t make them any less cool. And then, and then! Jesus christ, how ridiculous; she told me that she finally understood why no one talks to me. Okay, sure, no one talks to me, but she’s the one who kept dating me, right?” He flopped down on the couch next to his mother, sipping at his Dr. Pepper.

Lana could do nothing but chuckle, and rubbed his back. “She wasn’t right for you anyway, sweetheart.”

He called one of their many dogs into his lap. Malia really shouldn’t have been a lap dog, being a german shepard, but she was convinced she was a cat. “Whatever. I have dogs.”

His mom watched Owen sit there quietly as he fluffed up the dog. Finally, she mumbled, “I’m sorry, Owen.”

The living room took on a very solemn mood.

“She told me the only reason she was dating me was because someone dared her to.”

Lana put her arm around her son, her 6’3”, nerdy as hell, dinosaur loving son who looked too much like his father. But she couldn’t say anything else.

Owen sighed again. “I’m never dating a redhead again.”


End file.
